Chasseur Arc
by Archive keeper
Summary: "Chasseur" French for Hunter. The Arc's hold a century old secret they own the largest weapons manufacturing business for Hunters and Huntress. Jaune's mother has decided to hand over the rains of the business too him. How will this secret Billionaire and weapons expert fare in Beacon? NoraxJaune ValkyrianKnight and CocoxJaune FrenchRoast with Ruby as a protégé. Possible dark theme
1. Chapter 1

**Wow A new story! But WAIT! What about your other Story'?! Don't worry! I'll try to get RWBY Total war out by this week. No promises. So this pop's into my mind after I bought season 3 at a retail store.**

 **The SDC is the primary Dust supplier in the world, but what about weapons? Well Jaune's Family secretly owns that title, and Jaune must now take the rains from his Mother. This is going to be a VlakyrianKnight and FrenchRost story. Hey! What is the ship name for JaunexNora? Well I call them ValkyrianKnight.**

 **Any way the site is experiencing a bug, we can not read newer reviews until they fix it. You can still write and send reviews but for now they can not be seen. SUCKS! But please go ahead and send the reviews any way. Like Fav and Follow.**

 **I suffer from disabilities some of which affect my grammar so if there's any errors you know why, so be nice and no grammar policing please thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: Due to copyrights I own NOTHING! RWBY belongs to Monty Oum RIP. And Rosster Teeth.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **"Chasseur" French for Hunter**

* * *

 **" _I do not play at business nor do I care what must be done, this business is in the family blood! My father ran this business to greatness and his mother before him. Now it shall go to my son for his moment of greatness."_ Joan Arc CEO of Chasseur** **Arms.**

The Arc's have had a secret for over a century, they have been the owners of the largest weapons suppliers for Huntsman and Huntresses for over a century. It started with Blanc Arc the first CEO, She was only twenty three when she started the business of supplying weapons for Hunters and Huntress. It started when her family were attacked by a large pack of Grimm, they could have held out if Hunter weapons back then were more.. "Reliable" needless to say the survivor guilt got her good. She vowed to never let another person suffer the same fate she suffers due to bad weapon quality. Hence she started Chasseur Arms to make that vow a reality.

She lived by this motto which would become the motto of the company. **"Make the best most reliable Weapons to Defend the people, so that Hunters and Huntress may never fail in protecting the people."**

Her Son would keep the Arc name as is tradition by the arcs. Elias Arc held many of that same drive as his Mother held evan though his mother made sure he never lost her like she did her family. The only thing the Arc's are more notorious for other then there Business attitude is there love for their family, an Arc will move Heaven and Hell for the ones they hold dear to their hearts.

Elias' Daughter Joan Arc took over the Business at the age of twenty four. One year older then it's founder after Elias was diagnosed with terminal cancer. She too took to the family values, only she took it a step further, Chasseur Arms went into developing weapons for Mistral and Vacuo' Armed forces. While not on as big a scale as just developing weapons for Hunters it was a successful venture.

Now with eight children Joan decided to pass the rains on to her son Jaune Arc. So at the start of the age of eight she started to get her only son ready for the family business. The Arc's lived by a few rules however.

The first. The Arc's always used a President to represent the business. While the Arc's held the real power and the President was just formalities and face for the business the Arc's always made sure they were the ones in power.

The second. An Arc when He or She decides on a successor they will train them to take over, but they NEVER force them to take over it. An Arc always has a choice in what they want to be in their life, always.

Third. Arc's never NEVER reveal their secret to anyone unless they're lovers or potential protégé's. While the Arc's are powerful people they are humble. They never let vanity cloud their minds.

And lastly, Be experts on weapons and how to use them. That last one was a bit tougher for Jaune,l. He was an expert on weapon design but using weapons was not his cup of tea. But that did not matter, Blanc was the only CEO in the Family that was a Huntress, so you may ask what do the Arc's do as a cover? They own a nice Ma and Pa dinner in downtown Mistral.

* * *

We see a poor poor soul heaving his guts out in a bin after the ride to Beacon was over. Jaune decided to go too Beacon to train as a hunter and to gain a better experience in what a Hunter and Huntress must face and to better Chasseur Arms designs for the future.

Poor soul was so confused after pukeing that he lost his way to the ceremony. But it lead him to see a red clad girl lying on the ground depressed.

"Need a hand?" The Boy asked offering his hand not knowing the relationship that would transpire.

* * *

"Look all I'm saying is that motion sickness is more of a common thing then people give credit." Jaune said trying to defend himself.

"Sorry but vomit boy was all that came to mind." Ruby said.

"Oh yeah well what if I call you crater face!" Jaune snapped back.

"Hey that was an accident! And the names Ruby thank you very much." Ruby said a bit peeved.

"Well the names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He said with pride.

"Do they?" She asked him.

"They will! Well my mom says they will." He said to her, neglecting to mention they really would if they ever found out that the Arc's roll in a shite ton of money, but he left that part out.

"So I got this." Ruby said to Jaune unfurling Cresent Rose.

"Woah! Is that a Scythe!?" Jaune said amazed.

"It's also a high impact sniper rifle." Ruby finished.

"That's amazing! Semi or auto?" He asked her

"Semi" she said

"That's good gives more control" Jaune said letting his expertise show.

"So what do you have?" Ruby asked Jaune

"I'm more of a classics kind of guy I have a sword and shield, it's a hair loom that's been passed down from generation to generation." Jaune told Ruby. Crocea Mors while just a simple sword and (shield?) was actually the symbol of the CEO for Chasseur Arms.

"That's nice I like the classics" Ruby said to him.

"So where did you get your weapon?" Jaune asked Ruby.

"I made it!" Ruby said with pride.

"You made THAT!?" Jaune said Amazed.

"Sure did, all students at Signal are required to forge their own weapons." She told Jaune who was in his own world

'She made that?! That is one of the FINNEST weapons I've ever seen! We've managed to come up with something like that, this girl is a prodigy' Jaune thought to himself in wonder.

"Remnant to Jaune, hello?" Ruby said to him wavering her hand in front of the boy to get his attention.

"O-oh sorry lost in thought for a bit." Jaune said blushing at being caught thinking.

"S'Alright by the way which way do we go for the coronation?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know I was just following you." He said to Ruby. Then the both shared s sigh and both said "Oh no"

* * *

 **And cut! Hope this one came out ok and a 'New Idea' for Jaune Fics! I'm cutting this short until they fix this bug with reviews. Like fave follow and send Reviews so I can read them after they fix this problem. Till then!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Pyrrha do you know who'd you like as a partner?" Wiess asked her in the locker room. "Not really, I was thinking of letting the chips fall where they may." She responded.

"Well I thought that maybe you and I would be good as team mates?" Wiess asked.

"That sounds lovely." Pyrrha said though she knew Wiess didn't want to be her partner just for her as a person.

(Insert Wiess crazy rant')

"You know what else is great me Jaune Arc nice to meet you." Jaune said leaning against the locker.

"You again!" Weiss groaned.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." The redhead said, waving at him with a smile.

"So I've been hearing rumors about teams." Jaune said not paying attention to the one girl that actually noticed him as a person "I thought me and you could be a great one".

"Actually, I think teams are made up of 4 people each so." The red head said trying to get his attention.

"You don't say." Jaune said, walking up to her "So hot stuff play your cards right and you could join up with the winning team." Jaune said with confidence pointing at himself, causing the redhead to smile.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked Jaune.

"Not in the slightest my little Snow Angel." Jaune said.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss said, motioning a hand over to the red head whose hair was in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes with light-green eye shadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. Her top consisted of two layers, the top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns while the bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She also had an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cutoff sleeves on both arms red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt and a bronze circlet headpiece with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said, waving at him.

"Pyrrha graduated in the top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss said.

"Wow! Congratulations." Jaune stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Huh, she won the Mistral regional tournament 4 years in a row a new record." crossing her arms across her chest.

"A strong person, I respect your skill" Jaune said getting a smile from the Spartan.

"She's on the cover of the Pumpkin Pete's cereal box!" she yelled flinging her arms all over the place.

"Huh, sorry Pyrrha but I hate that cereal" Jaune said."

"Yeah it isn't very good for you" she said as Jaune imagined a giant Pumpkin Pete's cereal box behind her.

"So after hearing and knowing that, do you think your in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss said as Pyrrha glared at the back of her head.

"Actually Jaune I think you'll make a great leader." Pyrrha said, grabbing Jaune by the shoulder.

"Well, seems like she's in for team Jaune maybe I could save you a spot, what do you say." Jaune said leaning in closer to Weiss.

"Pyrrha a little help." She said looking at her.

'Anything to get him away from you!' she thought with jealousy throwing Milo in its spear form at the hood of Jaune's sweater pinning him to the lockers right behind him.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha yelled apologizing.

"It was nice meeting you Jaune." she said as she followed Weiss out after retrieving her weapon.

"Having some trouble there lady killer?" Yang asked as Ruby cautiously helped him up.

"I don't get it, my mom said all ladies look for is confidence." he said sadly leaving out the advise which also included something about Gold diggers

* * *

"So what kind of landing strategyyy!" Jaune yelled as he was hurled off beacon's cliff during the initiation ceremony.

'Focus Jaune remember what Mom taught you!' Jaune thought as he was trying to remember A life lesson.

 **"Remember Jaune, you can best tell a Schnee by their white hair and stick up their ass attitudes, I've had to deal with them indirectly and believe me son! When you meet a Schnee or deal with one you just want to skewer them mouth to anus and run them around a fire chanting some drum thing."**

'I'm screwed!' Jaune thought as he remembered that his mom tought him nothing that would help him or that would save him in a Hunter' life.

'PING'

"Thank you!" Jaune yelled out to his savior only to hear

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it! I can take care of the rest! Your weapon will still be hear for you!" Jaune called out to the mystery girl he remembered as Pyrrha. Jaune expertly pulled the spear gun out and placed it carefully down, as he climbed down he thought about his options.

'Alright remember, never stay in one place, keep moving when in an area with heavy numbers of Grimm. If I move northeast I should be heading in the general direction.' As he was thinking on what to do he heard gun fire. 'Or I can just follow the sounds of gun fire.' As the boy walked for five minutes he heard some wired noise. It sounded like a bird having butt sex with a squirrel or something, next came the rustling of leaves, what training he did have kicked in as he went on the defensive.

"Hi" someone said behind him making Jaune scream.

"Some girls in trouble!" Yang said to her new partner Blake.

"You ok?" Nora asked to the pale hyperventilating blonde.

"Please-don't do-that-again!" He gasped.

"So anyway I'm looking for my friend Ren you seen him? Green outfit black hair with a pink streak you seen him?" She asked a bit on the fast side.

"Umm no your the first person I've met since they launched us off that cliff." He said to her but for some reason he felt a brief moment of dread for what he just said.

"Well I guess that means you and I are Partners!" The Girl said doing a flip from the tree and onto the ground.

"I guess we are... so I guess the best bet is head north here where the last sounds of gunfire were heard, hopefully we'll link up with others." Jaune finished.

"Right behind you partner!" Nora said in a Vacuo-Ian Cowboy drall.

 **Rest is canon cause I'm to lazy to write that whole thing.**

* * *

"Jaune Arc. Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren. From this day forward you'll be team JNPR. lead by Jaune Arc." At this Nora happily hugged her leader and partner.

"It seems this years students are very promising." Ozpin said to himself as he left.

* * *

"OK team let's go ahead and unpack our stuff, once we get that settled let's have a quick meeting to get too know each other better. After which we'll conduct a tour of campus to know where we need to be from now on. Then we'll take care of whatever it is we need to do."

After the unpacking was done the four where spread around the room. Ren sitting on his bed, Pyrrha and Jaune on some chairs and Nora on the floor.

"OK I'll go first, we can forgo our names for obvious reasons. I have attended Beacon because I think this will be a great learning experience for me and I want to do something more with my life. I have a large family but we've always got by, I'll admit it now. I feel as though I'm the weakest link for our team. Let me explain, growing up my family lived in a very safe area with Grimm being a very rare thing so naturally I was less inclined to train to fight the Grimm. I also have no log range specialty such as you three. Ironically I've a good knowledge of weapons and I use that to my advantage. My likes are my Family particularly my youngest sister Marina. I like sweets but I keep them to a minimum. And cooking is a nice hobby for me.

As for dislikes.. Bully's. Bigots. Racists. And Rapists."

"Alright I'll go next. I'm Pyrrha Nikos, I'm an only child, my likes are peace, Friendship. Fighting to protect others. Sadly the only thing I'm good at making with food is sandwiches. My likes and dislikes are basically your Jaune. But I also dislike lies and selfish people."

 **"Hello?"**

"Hi mom it's me Jaune!."

 **"Why Hey son what Can I do for you today? I need another order of Fries for table six!"**

It never ceased to amaze Jaune that even though his mother had lead the family company to be on a rivalry to the SDC they always lived humble. Don't get Jaune wrong he loved it, but knowing his mother and her achievements but seeing her work a "low job" always amazed him. Though he'd admit he loved cooking there.

"Well mom I'm calling to tell you I passed initiation and I'm the leader of my team!" Jaune said smiling.

 **"Woo! I'm so proud of you Son! No doubts you have what it takes, this also will serve as a valuable lesson for when you take the company. So who's on your team?"**

"Well we're named Juniper. Me, One Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren." Jaune said to his mother.

 **"The Pyrrha Nikos? huh. WAIT! Your team is half and half!?"**

"What do you mean mom?"

 **Two men and two women.. I hope you remember the talk you and I had Jaune."**

Jaune felt a very strong shiver go up his back. That talk NO threat his mother gave him made sure nothing would happen. The family secret must be kept no matter the cost. Sure sure THAT talk was also discussed but Joan wanted some Grandkids to spoil. She'd have a heart attack if it was one of her girls so Jaune was the scapegoat for Joan.

"D-Don't worry mom I remember. Only lovers, protégés, and a future president."

 **"Well good."** Joan said in a bit too sweet tone that was surprisingly none threatening.

 **Speaking of the company, Miss amethyst has wanted to get in touch with you for a short while. Do you use your scroll or school scroll now?"**

"Did she say what it was she wanted to know?"

 **"Sorry son she said it was for your ears only, it's fine that way as well. See it as practice for the transition of the company."**

"Alright I'll take it on my personal scroll."

 **"Alright son, I would recommend changing the pass word or making it longer. Also disable the text notifications. Since you'll be sharing a room with people. You don't want them seeing anything."**

"Thanks mom I'll do that as soon as I can."

 **"Alright then expect her call this week. Love you son. JIMMY I SAID FRIES NOT CHILI!"**

Jaune couldn't help but smile at that.

* * *

 **And cut. Sorry for the long Hiatus and this short chapter. Truth be told with life it's hard to write. It's harder when you have other stories in progress that are just as big. But oh well. I hope this chapter is too your likening. Happy Labor Day**


End file.
